marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6 (film)
, Chris Williams | Producers = Roy Conli | ScreenplayWriters = Robert L. Baird; Dan Gerson; Jordan Roberts | Musicians = Henry Jackman | Cinematographers = Julia Mocot | Editors = Tim Mertens | Distributors = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | ProductionCompanies = Walt Disney Pictures; Walt Disney Animation Studios | Running Time = 102 minutes | Rating = MPAA: Rated PG for action and peril, some rude humor, and thematic elements | Budget = $165 million | Release Date = November 7, 2014 | IMDB ID = 2245084 | Marvel Movies = | Previous Film = | Next Film = Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** San Fransokyo *** Aunt Cass' house *** San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology *** Krei Tech headquarters Items: * * ** Baymax 1.0 ** Baymax 2.0 * * * * Vehicles: * Wasabi's Van | Plot = | Cast = * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * T. J. Miller as Fred * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago * Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass * James Cromwell as Professor Robert Callaghan * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Stan Lee as Frederick Frederickson III | Notes = *In March 2016, it was announced that a 2D-animated tv-series of Big Hero 6 was under development, planned for a 2017 release on Disney XD. | Trivia = * This is the first theatrically-released animated film based on Marvel Comics. * It is also the first comic book film to win an Oscar for Best Animated Feature. * This film is currently being planned by Disney to be adapted into the Kingdom Hearts video game series for Kingdom Hearts III as revealed on Disney Interactive's Twitter account, which makes it the first Marvel-related production to be placed into that series. Videos File:Disney's Big Hero 6 - Official US Trailer 1|Official US Trailer 1 File:Big Hero 6 - Trailer 3|Official US Trailer 2 File:Big Hero 6 trailer -- OFFICIAL Disney HD File:MeetBaymax File:Disney's Big Hero 6 - TV Spot Big Hero 6 - "Unbelievable " Clip Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Wasabi Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Honey Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team GoGo Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Fred Big Hero 6 - "Low Battery" Clip Big Hero 6 - Ryan Potter Hiro Interview Big Hero 6 - Scott Adsit Baymax Interview Big Hero 6 - TJ Miller Fred Interview Big Hero 6 - Daman Wayans Jr. Wasabi Interview Big Hero 6 - Jamie Chung Go Go Interview Big Hero 6 - Maya Rudolph Cass Interview Big Hero 6 - James Cromwell Robert Gallaghan Interview Big Hero 6 - Daniel Henney Tadashii Interview Big Hero 6 - Directors Interview | Links = *Marvel films |ProductionCompanies = Walt Disney Animation Studios|StoryWriters = Don Hall; Jordan Roberts}}